Bye, Bye, Bye
by Lacrea Moonlight
Summary: this is PG13 because of some of some 'sensitive' material. Usagi is fed up so she tells someone to say bye, bye, bye! r/r!


This story is based on a very serious idea I had

This story is based on a very serious idea I had. If something like the things mentioned in this story has ever happened to you or someone you know, please find someone that will help you get out of the situation. I don't own the song, Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. If I did, then I would be very rich and VERY happy and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. So, ENJOY!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

song

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bye, Bye, Bye

Usagi winced and then fell to the floor in pain. _Some half-sayin I am. I can't even stand one blow! Father would be disappointed in me! Why did I have to say that fighting was bullshit? Why couldn't I at least learn to defend myself?_ These were just a few thoughts running through her head as Mamoru punched her in the stomach yet again and then hit her in the back. He kicked her as she lay on the floor, bleeding. _Why? Why does he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I thought we were destined to be together forever! We saw the future! We were ruling side by side… wait. _Ruling_ together. Or maybe in the future, he beats me as well. Maybe he tells me what to say to the people and beats me into saying what he wants me to say._ Finally, Mamoru stopped. He grabbed her by her long golden hair and dragged her to her feet.

"You know the drill by now. If you tell anyone about this, I'll make your eternal life a living hell. I'll kill you, your pissy little friends, and I'll make sure you watch when I torture them. Now go clean yourself up. You disgust me, you little whore," he growled into her now bruised face. He let go of her hair and she fell to the ground in pain. She crawled to the bathroom and used what little strength she had to stand and clean the now dry blood off of her face. Usagi then covered her face in make-up and cosmetics. Her father often complained that he could smell the different types of powders on her face from across the room and she didn't doubt it.

"Is that all I am to him? A little whore?" Usagi whispered to her now flawless reflection. She had done this many times. Covered bruises that he had inflicted. And yet, she stayed. Usagi was sure that someday he would shape up. She was positive. But she couldn't worry about that right now. She had to get ready for her family reunion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey, hey

Bye, bye, bye

(Bye, bye!)

(Bye, bye!)

Oh, oh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They arrived at Capsule Corp. at 3:30 P.M. and the reunion was in full swing. The whole Briefs family was there. Usagi had been invited to go swimming but she declined. She didn't want her make-up to come off and show all of her ugly yellowish-purple bruises that decorated her cheeks. Usagi felt a tap on her shoulder and was surprised to see Son Gohan standing there with a huge smile on his face. Usagi couldn't help but smile back and she threw herself into his arms, careful to keep the bruises on her stomach from making too much contact with him. He seemed a little surprised but hugged her back. The two broke apart and began a small conversation. They talked about what had been going on their lives, Usagi carefully avoiding all questions about her and Mamoru.

"So, how old are you again?" Gohan asked.

"I'm 20. And you? I've forgotten to keep track of your birthday," she replied.

"Oh, I'm 23. So how is 'Prince Charming' and everything?" he asked for the fifth time.

"Fine. How are you and Videl getting along?" she said quickly.

"We broke up about a week ago, for good I think."

"Really? Why?"

"We had a fight."

"Well, how do you know it's for good?"

"I think that it's pretty clear when she throws me out, all of my stuff out, and throws the engagement ring I gave her at my head, don't ya think?" he replied sarcastically. Usagi was about to reply when she felt a hand grab her elbow.

"Excuse us for a moment. I need to speak to _Usako_ for a moment," Mamoru said. Usagi doubted that Gohan noticed the way that Mamoru had said the once loved nickname. He had said it with the slightest hint of malice and hate.

As soon as they were in a room that Mamoru was sure that no one could hear through, he slammed her against the wall.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked, jealousy and hate laced into his low-toned voice.

"N-nothing! We were just talking about stuff! I swear!" Usagi stammered in fear. He was angry.

"No, you were talking about something else, weren't you? What were you talking about?" he asked, his anger becoming more and more apparent.

"Nothing! I swear!" Usagi replied. Her voice rising an octave. Mamoru punched her in the stomach.

"Don't raise your voice to me, BITCH!" he yelled.

"But I didn't!" she cried. He hit her again.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!!" he yelled and then he kneed her in the gut. She fell to the floor in pain. He began to kick her in the ribs repeatedly. With every kick that landed, Usagi became angrier and angrier. Finally, with strength she never knew she had, she grabbed his foot in mid-kick and twisted it. He fell to the floor and she stood up with a speed she had never known in her life. She watched as he stood up as well.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled and rushed at her. She sidestepped him and he crashed through the door of the room. Usagi noticed that everyone had stopped whatever activities they were doing, Vegeta included, and was watching the two with a lot of interest. Usagi paid no attention to them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm doing this tonight

You're probably gonna start a fight

I know this can't be right

Hey, baby c'mon!

I loved you endlessly

When you weren't there for me

So now it's time to leave and make it alone

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know, I loved you endlessly when you weren't there for me, so now I think it's time to make you leave and let me make it alone. I can't take it no more. It ain't no lie. Tonight, you are gonna move all of your shit out of the apartment and I'm gonna kick your ass out that door. It's time to say 'bye, bye' 'cuz I ain't gonna take the shit you have been given me for so long!" Usagi yelled and then as he got up, she punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back.

"Usagi-chan, what are you talking about?" Bra asked. She was reeling in surprise that her sister, the 'fighting sucks, peace rules' girl she had known all of her life was actually beating the crap out of her boyfriend.

"Maybe I should just show you," she said and began to unbutton her shirt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know I can't take no more

It ain't no lie

I wanna see you out that door

Baby, bye, bye, bye

(Bye, bye!)

Don't wanna be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie

Baby, bye, bye, bye

(Bye, bye!)

Do you really wanna make it tough?

I just wanna tell you that I've had enough

It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie

Baby, bye, bye, bye

Oh, oh, oh, oh

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She fully opened her shirt to reveal a blue bikini top. And severally bruised and scarred stomach. The bruises and scars spanned from her belly-button to her upper ribcage. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and rage.

"This is why I haven't been coming to social gatherings and family picnics. I've been too occupied trying to hide this and trying to make up excuses for why he does this to me," Usagi said with hate in her voice that was directed towards Mamoru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You just hit me with the truth, now

Girl you're more than welcome to

So give me one good reason, baby c'mon

I lived for you and me

And now I've really gone to see that

Life would be much better once you're gone

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi turned to her now ex-boyfriend.

"You just hit me with the truth. Now, Mamoru, you're more than welcome to, so give me one good reason to stay. Come on. I lived for you and me and now I've really gone to see that life would be much better once you're gone. Well? Don't you have anything to say?" Usagi was yelling now.

"Yeah. I got something to say. I always knew you were a lazy-ass bitch-whore that wasn't worth the dirt that—" he never finished because Gohan and Vegeta punched him in the face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know I that can't take no more

It ain't no lie

I wanna see you out that door

Baby, bye, bye, bye

(Bye, bye!)

Don't wanna be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie

Baby, bye, bye, bye

(Bye, bye!)

Do you really wanna make it tough?

I just wanna tell you that I've had enough

It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie

Baby, bye, bye, bye

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi smiled as Mamoru went unconscious and then fainted from all of the energy it had taken to stand up to him. Gohan rushed forward and caught her just in time. Vegeta was about to blast Mamoru into oblivion for what he did to his daughter when Bra stopped him.

"I have a better idea…" she said and then explained her plan…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm given' up I know for sure

Don't wanna be the reason for your love no more

(Bye, bye!)

I'm checking out and signing off

I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough

I don't wanna be your fool in this game for two

So I'm leaving you behind

Bye, Bye, Bye

I don't wanna make it tough but I've had enough

Bye BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEE baby!

(Don't wanna be a fool for you!)

I don't wanna be your fool!

It ain't no lie!

Baby bye, bye, bye!

(Don't wanna make it tough!)

I just wanna tell you that I've had enough!

It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie!

Bye, bye, bye!

(Bye, bye!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamoru woke up with a major headache. He put a hand to his forehead and was surprised to feel something wet and puffy. He pulled his hand away to see a greenish goo on his hand. He put his other hand to his face to wipe it off and realized that the goo was all over his face. He stood up and looked around for possible suspects of the crime and finally realized that he was in a public place. A _VERY_ public place. As in the MALL! He found that people were staring, pointing, laughing and snickering at him. He looked for a restroom and quickly entered it. 

He nearly passed out at his appearance. He had red, green, blue, purple, orange, pink, and black goo spread all over his face and hair. The red goo was smeared over his lips like lipstick and the green goo was all over his forehead. The pink goo was on his eyelids like eye-shadow and the blue goo was all over his nose. The purple goo was spread over his cheeks. The black goo was all over his chin and the orange goo was matted in his hair, which was spiked all the way up. He was wearing a hot pink shirt that stopped about three inches above his navel, and tight electric pink pants that stopped an inch above his frilly pink socks. He was wearing, ironically, low heeled pink clogs that had a plastic like sheen to them. Mamoru then saw that Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Chaoszu, Bra, Usagi, Bulma, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, and ChiChi watching and laughing like crazy. Usagi looked as good as new because she had just swallowed a senzu bean.

"So, Mamo-Baka! How does it feel to be humiliated and beaten?" Usagi shouted into the bathroom window. Then, Gohan picked her up and kissed her passionately as he flew away with her in his embrace. The others followed after a moment of pointing, laughing, and teasing him.

*******

Later, Mamoru died of embarrassment. Usagi married Gohan and had many children and they ruled the universe in peace and harmony for as long as they lived…

If you are in an abusive relationship, get out of it as soon as you can! Sooner or later, you could possibly get seriously hurt and/or possibly die. If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship but you aren't sure, here are some signs: 1. The person in the relationship (victim) is depressed, 2. Asks to be left alone often, 3. Is seen with bruises on abdomen and/or face, 4. Often puts themselves down, 5. The person is often in counseling or 6. If the person (from what I know, this is rare) often in 'a world of their own'. Another way of telling if you or a friend is in an abusive relationship is if the person (abuser) 1. Tells you that you are worthless, 2. Stupid, 3. Hits you, 4. And does anything that might hurt you mentally or physically. Please get help if you are in an abusive relationship. You/ your friend deserve(s) much better treatment that what the person has been giving you/ your friend. This is a very serious matter. Thank you.

Lacrea Moonlight


End file.
